culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Days a Week
| Length = 2:44 | Writer = Lennon–McCartney | Label = Parlophone PMC 1240 (mono) PCS 3062 (stereo) | Producer = George Martin | Misc = | Tracks = }} "Eight Days a Week" is a song by the Beatles written by Paul McCartney and John Lennon based on McCartney's original idea. The song was issued in the United Kingdom in December 1964 on the album Beatles for Sale. In the United States, issued in February 1965 as a single with the B-side "I Don't Want to Spoil the Party", it went to No. 1 for two weeks on 13–20 March 1965. The song was also issued in June 1965 on the U.S. album Beatles VI and reissued worldwide in 2000 on the Beatles number one compilation album 1. WLS ranked the song at #8 for all of 1965. Inspiration Paul McCartney has attributed the inspiration of the song to at least two different sources. In a 1984 interview with Playboy, he credited the title to Ringo Starr, who was noted for his malapropisms, which are credited as the source of other song titles (such as "A Hard Day's Night" and "Tomorrow Never Knows"): }} However, he has also credited the title to an actual chauffeur who once drove him to Lennon's house in Weybridge: }} In a 2016 Q&A interview alongside Ringo Starr and Ron Howard, in preparation for the release of the documentary The Beatles: Eight Days a Week – The Touring Years, he reiterated that he had heard it from a chauffeur who was driving him to Lennon's house whilst he was banned from driving. Recording "Eight Days a Week" is the first song which the Beatles took into the studio unfinished to work on the arrangement during the session, a practice which would later become common for the band. The song was mainly recorded in two recording sessions on 6 October devoted exclusively to this song, which lasted nearly seven hours with a fifteen-minute break in between. Lennon and McCartney tried several ideas for the intro and outro of the song. The first take featured a simple acoustic guitar introduction. The second take introduced an "oo"-ing vocal that was experimented with until the sixth take, when it was abandoned in favour of the final guitar intro. The final outro (along with unused intro takes) was recorded separately on 18 October. The final version of the song incorporated another Beatles' first and pop music rarity: the song begins with a fade-in, as opposed to the common fade-out ending. The instrumentation includes acoustic guitar, electric guitar, drums, bass and overdubbed handclaps. The fade-in and coda both include more guitar overdubs. Release and acclaim The song, along with two others from the album ("Baby's in Black" and "No Reply"), was planned as a single release. In the end, it was released as a single only in the United States on 15 February 1965, becoming a number-one hit (their seventh). Its B-side was "I Don't Want to Spoil the Party". The single release in the US was the result of DJs playing the song from imported copies of the Beatles for Sale album as an exclusive since it was not included on the album's US counterpart Beatles '65, nor was the B-side. Later, it and the B-side made a US album appearance on Beatles VI. On the US charts, the song was the final of seven songs by the Beatles to be No. 1 in a one-year period; an all-time record. In order, these were "I Want to Hold Your Hand", "She Loves You", "Can't Buy Me Love", "Love Me Do", "A Hard Day's Night", "I Feel Fine", and "Eight Days a Week" (see List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones). The song was the second of six Hot 100 No. 1 chart toppers in a row (not counting the EP "4 - by the Beatles") by one act, a record at the time. The other singles were "I Feel Fine", "Ticket to Ride", "Help!", "Yesterday", and "We Can Work It Out". Personnel *John Lennon – vocals, acoustic rhythm guitar, handclaps *Paul McCartney – vocals, bass guitar, handclaps *George Harrison – lead guitar, handclaps *Ringo Starr – drums, handclaps :Personnel per Ian MacDonald Live performances Although it was a huge American hit, the group did not think highly of the song (Lennon called it "lousy" ) and they never performed it live or at any of their radio sessions for the BBC. Paul McCartney performed the song live for the first time by any Beatle on 4 May 2013 at the Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte, Brazil and throughout his 2013–2015 Out There! Tour (but not at all shows). Cover versions The song has been covered by: * Alma Cogan in 1965 as a double-A sided single with "Help!" * Procol Harum in 1975 on their album Procol's Ninth * Billy Preston in 1976 on his album Billy's Bag * The Runaways in 1978 on their album And Now... The Runaways * The Wright Brothers in 1984 on their album Easy Street; their version peaked at No. 57 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles & Tracks chart * The Moody Brothers in 1988 on their album "Friends" recorded in Prague, Czechoslovakia with Jiri Brabec and Country Beat for Supraphon Records * Lorrie Morgan in 1989 on her album Leave the Light On * The Punkles did a punk cover of this song on their first album in 1998. * The Libertines in 2003 * B. E. Taylor in 2006 on his album Love Never Fails * Ken Navarro in his 2012 album The Test of Time Charts and certifications Charts Certifications References Notes Bibliography * }} * * * * * External links * Category:1964 songs Category:1965 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:The Beatles songs Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:Wright Brothers Band songs Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Songs published by Northern Songs